America's Children
by SpadePoet
Summary: Who knew, right? We take on the adventure as England is forced against his will to meet America's many children. Everyone calls them the States! Will favorite kids be chosen, or will it be the worst fifty days of England's life?  OC story, In USA
1. England's Journey Prolouge

**A/N... Hey Everyone! It's me again. Little Asian!**

**I know I'm not very reliable with my stories... But its summer, so I'll hopefully be getting some stories done ^^**

**So, this story is about "America's Children", who are technically the "States". You will meet most of the characters in these chapters... (The ones I like), and I might post the pictures I drew of them all.**

**As another quick note, some will appear more than others, since others are more different and showy than others... (Florida, New York, Hawaii, etc.)**

**So, here we go! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: LittleAsian does not own Hetalia. But she does own her Original Characters (OC) who make up this story. She also does not own America, England, France, or any of the characters from Hetalia. She wishes.**

**..o**

America grinned a huge, boisterous smile at England. He fixed his brown jacket, and his hair. He had come all the way from his house to see him, and he wanted England to come to his house for a visit. Waltzing over to him, he sneered.

"Yo! England-san! Want to see something awesome?" He shouts in England's ear.

England looks up at him with a modest face, and then winces at his loud tone. He puts his cup of tea down, the steam billowing from the top. "No you git. If it's another insult against the Queen, I'm not going to take responsibility for you once more." He says, standing up to walk away.

America whines and grabs England's hand in a death grip. "But you have to! Its uber important man!"

"No, Haven't I taught you anything about manners?"

America sat there for another few minutes, thinking of a plan.

"What if I told you that your imaginary friends are at my place too?" He grumbles lightly.

"_What?_ Where's Flying-Mint Bunny?" He screams.

America chuckles, then simply picks his brother up and kidnaps him onto his plane.

"At my place! Let's go!"

Despite England's cursing, America laughs and sits back in his coach plane, waiting for the trip to his place to land.

**..o**

The room is decorated with blue and silver stars hanging from the ceiling. Red and white stripes dot everything in the room. Each chair, fifty-two to be exact, has a delicately written name on each.

"You idiot. What is all this? You trying to turn me into an American like yourself? I don't think so." England grumbled before taking a seat. American chuckled.

"No! I want you to meet your nieces and nephews!" He shouts at the top of his lungs. England stares at him, green eyes blank, and stiffened in his chair.

"W-what? " He shouts.

America opened silver doors to reveal fifty teens and children. All look extremely different, all from different places. All fifty of them piled into the room, to meet their uncle England.

"Who's that?"

"Daddy! Is that Uncle England?"

"Whoa, he's fat!"

"Doesn't look any special to me."

"Who cares? Check out what I can do with my gun!"

America laughed. "Ah-ha-ha! My kids! This is your Uncle! Remember, you're better than him!" He shouts happily at the top of his lungs.

"Uncle?" All of the children shout at once.

A young and small girl walked up to England. She was the youngest of them all, for she was born last. Her hair was long and darker than all of her other siblings. Her eyes were dark, but seemed warm and happy. Her skin was tanned, and she was rather slim. She had an orangey-pink flower in her hair, and a seashell necklace. She wore no shoes and a tight top that went above her belly button. She wore a skirt made of grass, browned by the sun.

The little girl smiled up at England, a toothy grin forming at her features.

"Aloha! My name is Hawaii. We are so glad... We are so happy that Uncle England could make it to see us! Daddy talks about you all the time! How you make burnt up scones... How you can't cook. But I know that Daddy is too funny and pretends that you are bad. Can you show me how to make scones?" She giggles holding out her hand. Stunned, England shakily gives the small tanned girl her hand.

"S-s-sure little Hawaii." He says staring at the little girl in awe, then smiling up at all of the other children. "I can't wait to meet you all!" He shouts.

"Why does Hawaii get to show Uncle around first?" Delaware whines. "I'm the oldest! I should get to show him first!"

California shoves her way up to the front of everyone, careful not to ruin her curls. "What?" she says in a sassy tone. "I am always the star in everything, so I should!" She murmurs.

North Dakota and South Dakota, the inseparable twins, rushed up in a happy tone, saying everything in unison. "No! We want to show him our house!" They both shout.

Soon, the entire room is in an uproar, but the sly, shy, and hot states stay in the back. These include Alaska, New York, Ohio, Kansas, Louisiana, and many more. Florida jumps onto a table, and shouts at the top of her lungs.

"_Hey!_ Everyone shut up! Let's just all let Uncle England settle down somewhere, and then every day one of us can show him around our house? This way, everything is fair to everyone, and Uncle can get to know all of us within that one day?" She suggests.

Georgia and Alabama nod. Everyone else, though they want to go first, knows that they might kill someone if they continue. England shyly smiles.

"Let's do youngest to oldest then, alright?" He says grinning at little Hawaii.

Everyone in the room can hear impatient Delaware moan and groan, but everyone agrees to the plan.

**..o**

England sits at a table of five, with the four youngest states, Hawaii, Alaska, Arizona, and New Mexico.

Hawaii happily sits, eating her exotic food, while trying to jab a large brown coconut. Alaska cleans his hunting gun, his shocking blue eyes darting around as if to shoot someone. Arizona stares around the table; his stocky body leaned and slumped across the table. New Mexico is cute and petite just like Hawaii, but seems to be tough and strong.

England looks back at his food. This way going to be a long fifty days.

**A/N and here we go! We will get through the countries as time goes. If any of you are from these states, I HIGHLY STRESS that you pm me information about it, so this way I know monuments and places of interest to include on each one of the tours. Each of the chapters will be from youngest to oldest, so sorry to anyone who lives in Delaware xD**

**I'll try to upload the pictures as I go. **

**I love you guys, and please REVIEW! ;D**

**Love forever,**

**The Little Asian**


	2. Hawaii, The Aloha State

**A/N Oh wowie! I got 144 hits, just on the first day! Well, I just wish I got some more reviews! Please, please REVIEW! :D**

**Any who, here we go once more, here's chappie TWO! :D**

**And a quick question to everyone out there. **_**What Cannon/AU/etc? **_**I honestly don't know.**

**-Hides- **

**Sorry for my ramble!**

**Say hello to... THE ALOHA STATE! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: LittleAsian DOES NOT OWN HETALIA. She wishes very much... –hugs Italy plushie- But she does own the OC of the States.**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Hawaii**

Hawaii felt very happy today.

Being the youngest... She was always shoved aside by everyone, since she didn't do much business for the family. But ever since America was advertising for tourism, she had a lot of visitors in her house. That day, she decided that she would wear her normal coral pink shirt, and same grass skirt. She had brought some leis, and boarded the plane to her house with Uncle England, Alaska, New Mexico, and Arizona. They were her closest siblings anyway, so why not?

We had arrived at her house, in Honolulu. The day was beautiful today; for it was sunny and the sky was clear. The palm trees were swaying normally and the pretty blue waves splashes against the home.

England smiled at her nervously. He bit his lip before asking Hawaii her history.

"Hawaii, when did you become America's child? I must ask." he said biting some of the macadamias she gave him.

She nodded, and started to speak as they walked along the sandy beach. "When I was born, no one knew what to do with me. I was left alone. But then big, _big_ Russia came along. He wanted to build some forts to get some goods from us. Being so alone, and so scared... I said yes. Then France came...and... He destroyed my house... He burned everything... and he didn't help me fix it. I had to do it... all by myself." She said, her tiny voice weak and small. She remembered when a torch had been lit, and spread like wildfire. She felt the fire burn her skin, and scar her forever. She remembered the pain, and the torture she went through. Russia had taught her how to battle, and she was grateful for it. Her voice then came to a sad tone, but she wore a smile.

"And then... You came."

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_The memory was small, but it was still remembered in England's mind. He came and acted like a big brother to the little, terrified territory. He didn't want anyone to leave him, like America had. He had cared for her when she was broken and burned for many, many years._

"_England!" a younger Hawaii laughed .Being so young, she was oblivious to many things, but knew how to battle due to Russia, and had dwelt with lots of pain and debt due to France. Now, he just decided to let her be a child for a while._

_England combed her long dark hair, and put a hibiscus into her hair. Little Hawaii giggled, and ran into the water. After many years under England's care, America started to take notice in her. But England tried to hide Hawaii from him as much as possible. _

"_"Ua mau ke ea o ka aina I ka pono" Hawaii sang as she picked sugarcane. She glanced up and saw America and England standing over her. She blinked._

_Many of America's people protested against England to set Hawaii free from his protection. Many of them hurt the little territory, and so he had to let her go. _

_The day he let her go, little Hawaii was heartbroken._

"_But England! Why!" she cried. She did not understand what was happening._

_England stroked her hair, and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you soon."_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Of course, her state flag always showed her memories for him. It had the English flag inside, and always will have it. The blue, red, and white lines completed it.

"Of course, America treated me very well." Hawaii continues, not bringing up the childish memories from her childhood. "He told me about how many siblings I would have, how he would help my people, and... and how I would be loved, protected, and not... _Abandoned._" As Hawaii said that word, England cringed with despair. He had hurt the little girl, or now the little State. But touched the Hawaiian shirt she had lent him. She laughed.

"Let's go to the mountains!" She blurted. She knew England loved then, so immidantly, they headed to Maui for some sightseeing.

England had not been in Hawaii since he had left her by herself, and he had no clue that he had become America's child. But many, _many _things on the island had changed. For one, the cities were large and tourists were everywhere. Palm trees were everywhere, as were coconut trees, sugarcane fields, and coffee. He missed the salty, humid breeze that flew by the area. He loved the people who lived in Hawaii, for they were so sweet and kind. The motto of her state was glorious, _Ua mau ke ea o ka aina I ka pono, _or _the life of the land is perpetuated in righteousness. _It made her seem strong and loveable, and in all terms that was what she was. Her house was in the largest ocean in the world; so many exotic things were here.

Hawaii stopped at a hibiscus tree. "I know you might not have seen these in a while." She said stroking the coral colored petals. "Here..." She murmured, giving him one. She glanced at her siblings. "Guys, pick a flower. We're heading to a luau." She laughed.

England blinked. Luau? Hawaii entertaining her guests with people in coconut breasts, and wearing leis? Thank goodness France was not here. He thought. He glanced over a pool over a hotel he would be staying in for the night, before flying to Alaska's house.

New Mexico glanced at Alaska, and they both smirked. New Mexico walked over to England, laughed, and pushed him into the pool, then jumped in as well.

Hawaii and Arizona then shrugged, and jumped in also. They never went to the lu'au.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**A/N I hope you enjoyed it! :D NEXT UP= ALASKA, THE LAST FRONTIER! :D**

**I'm so excited. I mean, Alaska is going to be our first sexy state. XD **

**HEADS UP3**

**In about three weeks, I'll be going on a two week trip to Vietnam, thus out of the country (HETALIA NEEDS TO MAKE AN EPISODE WITH HER 3) so hopefully I will get the Alaska chappie out by then. If not, I love you guys so much! :D**

**I need a beta D;**

**And thanks to BlackLotus13 (something like that) I have info on Louisiana! :D**

**All of you people who reviewed/ shall review, you get a virtual cookie! :D and if you don't...**

**MOTHER RUSSIA SHALL KICK YA BOOTIE :D**

**I'm hyper today! Phew!**

**LOVE YOU, AND PLEASE REVIEW! (State info also :D)**

**The Little Asian**


	3. Alaska, The Final Frontier

**A/N Hey! I'm back from my long trip to VIETNAM! (Yes, as I said before, sorry if you didn't notice. I went for three weeks, but the last week before was SUPER busy so I couldn't post the story in time. Sorry.)**

**I was going to put a celebration for America's birthday, but I guess not. xD**

**So... Here's my first SMEXY STATE :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own DragonForce, Alaska, or Hetalia. Heck, all I own is cake. I HATE YOU. GO GET **_**FAT. x]**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_Burning fires, burning lives  
>On the long distant roads<br>Through the lost mountains endless  
>So far away from home<em>

_-DragonForce {Soldiers of Wasteland}_

**Alaska **

He was not the youngest, and was not the eldest. He was solitary and no one knew what he was truely like.

When Alaska was born, he wandered aimlessly through the tall, cold, Rocky Mountains. He knew no one wanted such a cold home, no one wanted anything from him; for he had nothing to offer to many.

England knew this. He knew Alaska had nothing. He knew he couldnt help the poor piece of land at all. He would not get anything in return.

_One day, it was the Ice Age. Alaska was sitting on a mountain not too far from the Berling Strait. He saw human figures walking toward his home, and he stuck his fingers into his furry pockets to go see what was up._

_Towering over him was a young man, with pure white hair. His eyes were amethysts, and Alaska widened his eyes._

"_Who are you?" Alaska asked in sudden fright. The man chuckled lightly. He bent down to the tiny boy, who he knew was alone._

"_I'm going to help you." He said simply, and then hit Alaska with a stick._

Now, Alaska was owned by Russia, and he was horridly mistreated. He had learned to not question his master, who gave him food, people, and many other things. But the abuse from Russia hunting down all of his meat, him trying to find something to do with the young boy. Eventually, Russia could not find anything to do with the boy.

On a blue moon, Russia ran out of money. He couldn't see how he could keep fighting with Britain, England, in the Crimean War.

England was sitting across from Alaska. Alaska didn't speak; he would give him a summary that he had written of his life. England wanted to know his nephew more, but he didn't seem to budge. He continued reading.

England knew this; at that time, it was after that long war. Russia needed money, and England had a large gold rush in Canada. He knew Russia would have been worried, but at the time, He was too laid back, and he didn't feel like it.

Russia sold Alaska for a mere 2 cents per acre.

To America.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

America was in Alaska's backyard with the younger states. He knew this would be hard for Alaska to handle, but he knew Alaska needed to be talked to.

England smiled smugly at Alaska.

"Alaska, you have good looks. Why don't you go find a girl?" He asked. Alaska widened his blue eyes and looked away, his messy brown locks in front of his face.

"No one likes me. I don't need anyone. I only need America. "He grumbled, and then tied his hair up.

England shrugged. "Do you have a hobby?"

Alaska looked back at his uncle, then took his hunting gun out, and then tossed it to him. "Let's go shoot some stuff." He told his uncle in a sly grin. "You're not scared of bears are you?"

England had to sprint to keep up with his athletic nephew. Alaska jolted through trees, he climbed and jumped. His bangs flew left and right and he had sweat on his brow. England on the other hand, was panting, and desperately trying to keep up. Eventually, Alaska stopped at a water hole sooner than he wanted to.

"Wait here, and rest. Bears come when the salmon do." He told England. England fell to a _cluck_ on the dirt. Alaska sat next to him, in a grin. Even though his population in his home was extremely low, Alaska was in fact the biggest and strongest state in America. His home was the largest, bigger than some countries. He may have been one of the youngest, but he didn't let that faze him. Around his neck was a pendant-like bottle, and inside was a black liquid. England looked at him.

"Alaska, what is around your neck?" He asked. Alaska instantly gripped the small bottle in his palm.

"It was a gift..." He mumbled.

"From who?"

Alaska looked away. He took a deep breath.

"From America."

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_The year is 1970. America was busily scavenging in Alaska's mountains, looking for some gems, when he stumbled upon something. _

_Something black and slippery.** (A/N Perverts, don't think too much.)**  
><em>

_Right away, America sent drills to Alaska, and sure enough, America found many, many places in Alaska filled with oil._

_America hugged his son tightly and told him how proud he was. The first batch of oil was brought out to the two, and America put a small amount of the sludge in a tiny bottle. He handed it to Alaska._

"_For you to remember your accomplishment." He said kindly to him. Alaska looked at him quietly astonished of what to say._

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_ROOOOOOOAR._

The sound interrupted Alaska's story. His head jolted up instantly, and there it was.

A huge, brown bear.

Alaska chuckled.

England got his gun out.

_Bang! _One shot near the bear.

_Bang! _One shot on its calf.

_Bang! _The last on its heart, but the shot was not from England.

Alaska blew the steam off his gun.

"Nice job Uncle." He chuckled.

That night, Alaska was up skinning the bear. He would prepare lunch for his... _Family._

England was the first one up. He saw the meat on the table, and it was freezing cold outside. Alaska chuckled lightly.

"It's a cold front. Don't be worried. Now, eat."

Hawaii, New Mexico, and Arizona came down, and smiled, and Hawaii gasped to see Alaska actually... _Smiling_. She clapped and hugged her slightly older brother.

"Let's go mushing!" She laughed into his chest.

All the states looked at Alaska and England.

"If England is willing to stay one more day in Alaska, then sure." He replied. Hawaii looked at England with her big, brown eyes.

"_Pleaaaaaaasssssseeeee?" _She begged. England sighed.

"Fine."

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

England, America, and the States were dressed in super warm clothing. Alaska had driven them to a house far in his home, where his huskies waited for him.

England laughed. So many dogs everywhere, but one stood out to him.

"Alaska, what is this one's name?" He asked, motioning to the pure white dog with black eyes.

"That's Solitaire. She's the leader." He stated simply. He tied all the dogs together, and attached the sled.

"_Hike!_" He yelled.

Instantly, Solitaire barked, and ran at full speed. Alaska was concentrated on the dogs, and everyone else held on tight.

"_Gee!_" commanded Alaska. The sled hitched to the right. They were moving through the forest, covered in fresh ice. England could see a large boulder up ahead.

But Alaska pursed his lips together and made a kissing sound. The dogs went faster. Then, with his eyes slanted, he shouted "_Haw!" _and the sled lurched to the left. Soon, Alaska got them to another small house.

"Easy, whoa." He murmured, and the dogs slowed down to a stop. He stepped out, and put the dogs into the new cottage, and smiled smugly to his family.

"Enjoyed that?"

**A/N**

**I hope you enjoyed Alaska! I couldn't resist delaying England's time a little bit. Just wait until I throw something in... THE NEXT CHAPTER :D**

**Reviews are love, or else Russia is going to beat your with a stick.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL :D**

**The Little Asian**


	4. Arizona, The Grand Canyon State

**A/N Why HELLO my lovely readers!**

**My, has it been a while? The joy (not really) of school starting just weighed on me a lot... so it's been tough! I'm Prez of my club, going to join an art contest, Spanish class, not to mention Tennis! Sorry dudes and dudettes, but life always comes first ;]**

**Alright, so enough life story explaining. Now to the real A/N**

**So some weird stuff is going to happen within the next couple of chapters. Just warning ya guys. ^^ If you guys have any ideas what you want the main problem of the story to be, just send me a pm! :D**

**I'm also losing a lot of inspiration with this story, which really sucks! I might skip some states...**

**IM JUST A LAZY PEICE OF CRAP;D**

**Oh, and happy New Year guys! xD**

**So here we go, Arizona!**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Arizona was different than most of her siblings. Most of them, the girls for instance, were all special and talented. She wasn't as talented, but her personality is what stood out. She was strong, in fact one of the strongest states of her siblings, but of course she could never be as strong as her younger brother Alaska. She was indifferent and never spoke upon her dark, tanned face. She was once Spain's child, so she looked much like the country himself. Her hair was a dark, luxurious brown, and she was short but very stocky. Her broad shoulders made no match for fashion shows, like her big sister California, but they were ideal for mining and hurting anyone who dared to hurt her family. Her eyes were slanted and they were an oak brown. Her stance was always ready to jump.

Arizona was born into the care of Indians, so they taught her to live off of the land. She would teach her own people sooner or later to mine and go to the Colorado river themselves, as they would eventually in her future. She farmed corn most of her life, hunting also. Spain also raised her at one time, trying to teach her to be playful, nice, and cute, but her personality was much too strong. She eventually fell into America's care one day.

That was Arizona, a state working on her own, until the end of time.

For this occasion, of showing her Uncle around, she wasted her precious time grumbling while she made hats and shoes and clothing for herself, so she would impress him (even thought she acted like she didn't give a crap,) She had beautiful beaded things attached to her clothes, though she never fancied such things.

England had arrived earlier that morning, in fact all of them had, from Alaska's house. Arizona had taken an earlier flight, so she could prep for such an event. Nothing like her cheery old parent, Spain, she never knew how to entertain her guests. Simply, she gave them food and shelter and a place to chat while she went on with her life.

All of her lower family came out of the plane, Hawaii, Alaska, and New Mexico. They were all smiling, and for once, she saw Alaska with a big goofy grin on his placid face.

Arizona waved her hand to them slowly, not making much enthusiasm with her gaze. England furrowed his large eyebrows, bowing lightly.

"Ello there, Miss Arizona." said England. Arizona didn't flinch, nor seem to acknowledge he had never been here before.

"Buenos." Said Arizona. She looked at all of them quite blandly, and motioned to a car not too far away. "We can go where ever you really please, I don't care. Please don't damage any part of my home."

Under her breathe, Arizona always whispered "Ditat Dues," under her coarse voice, which meant "God Enriches," which was true, her land was full of treasures waiting to be discovered.

The first place the five of them went to was the mines. They went looking for ores, and they actually thought they would find some gold. Of course, they found bits of copper here and there, but due to safety issues, they were not able to go farther in. They went white river rafting in the Gila River, and personally, everyone had a pretty good time, other than Arizona, of course. She had done this all the time, so it was kind of starting to wear off on her as a bit boring.

All of her siblings were seeming to enjoy themselves, so they sparked a small, tiny flame in her heart and soul. Of course, she didn't need to show emotion, because she never did anyway. She was the Silver state; she knew everything shone in their own beautiful way. She was, "Arizuma."

"Arizona, what do you like to do here, when your all alone?" asked little Hawaii. All of the states and England looked over at Arizona.

Arizona blandly looked out the car door. "Driver, take us the Grand Canyon National park, please." She said.

Everyone looked at each other in shock. They had all thought the Grand Canyon was in Nevada, for Pete's sake! But no, part of the extremely large park was also embedded in Arizona too, wouldn't you know. It was a long and tedious drive, going all the way north to the border of her state. It was starting to get late, but they remained on the top of a large cliff.

"This..." Arizona whispered softly, hearing the wind blow in her ears. "Is what I do when I am here, by myself."

The scenery was large and orangey; the rocks seemed to glow in the dying sunlight, and the cactuses stood higher than you could see. Rocks were splayed out, but you could see animals getting ready to slumber, and the snakes chattering away.

England then understood this young girl. She was alone, she was a person who loved and would forever enjoy her home. Smiling, he took her hand and said, "But you aren't here by yourself anymore, are you?"


	5. Delaware, The Impatient State!

Delaware, The Impatient State!

It was too long. Too annoying. To boring! Uncle England was busy with everyone else- the five he was getting tours from… But what could that mean for this state- the oldest one of them all? America usually noted that Ol' Delaware reminded him of Denmark, but he didn't really look like him. Delaware had spiky blond hair- his bands parted to one side of his face- but not quite gravity defying like Denmark. To be more exact, Delaware had almost neon green eyes, which made him look like he was crazy. He normally wore a sailor-like outfit, no hat, but today, he was wearing a plain button-up shirt and jeans… H didn't really look too nice.

But enough about appearances.

Delaware was pouting while pacing back in forth in his house- Pennsylvania, a girl with long, dark brown hair- was watching him warily with her violet colored eyes, expecting the boy to burst out with something ridiculous any moment. Pennsylvania was a pretty proper girl- which puzzled her why the hell she would be going around with possibly the craziest state around, maybe second to hyper-active Florida or "I'll shoot you if you piss me off" Texas. But they were the eldest of everyone anyways, so that must have been the only logical reason. You couldn't really get Pennsylvania to admit it- but she secretly had a crush on her adoptive brother. She pretended to hate him… But she wouldn't tell anyone. You also couldn't have a crush on people you were technically related to… Right?

Delaware suddenly slammed his hands on the mahogany table that Penn was currently seated at, his grassy eyes blazing and active. The tea she was holding jumped and splattered slightly.

"I'll do it myself! I won't be able to wait 100 sum-at days for Uncle to return for our turn! No way in _hell_! Let's go Penny!" He shrieked, pulling her out of her seat and jolting out the door. Her reaction was tepid and bored- for now.

Pennsylvania hated that name more than anything in the world- but was it okay that Delaware called her that? She shook her head. "I told you a million times! Just call me Pennsylvania like the_ rest _of the world!" She retorted, as he suddenly pulled her again- this time, he was on his bike.

" Whateverrrr. Just get on your helmet. We're going! I ain't waiting for nobody!" He grinned widely- motioning for her to sit on his bike. Sighing, Pennsylvania did as she was told and got on- and they took off.

~o~

Meanwhile at America's…

_To: Daddy_

_From: Delaware!_

_Subject: RAWR_

_Hey there America!_

_I know this is sudden and all, but I realized (along with Penny-chan) that Uncle England is gunna take FOREVER to get to me and her! So, I'm gunna take her around my state. Who needs Iggy? MUAHAHAHA!_

_Anyway. Just wanted ya to know. See ya!_

_Delaware_

_Ps. Make sure by the time we get back, It'll be Penny's turn 'cuz I'm sure she'll wanna go!_

_Pss. And I'll go again! No problem with me! :D_

_Psss. Would you make me an apple pie again? Please? I wanna share it with Penny._

America held his cell phone in bewilderment. Crap. Delaware was going to go out of the plan, once _again. _Well, then he wouldn't get to introduce himself to his uncle anyways... So it wasn't his fault. Most of the states that were next in line to present themselves to England were in his house- so that was five states – Utah, Idaho, Washington, Montana, and Wyoming. Canada was currently helping them- but in all honestly, Utah couldn't even see the poor country, so that was no help.

There was silent for a few minutes-

_Crash!_

Suddenly, Utah was screaming-

"I just ran into s-someone o-o-or something! I don't know what the _hell_ it was!" The state shrieked before falling on the ground- And well… It was a very, very frightened Canadian.

It was going to be a long day.

~o~

Before Pennsylvania knew it- They were riding through a garden- ladybugs all around and peach blossom trees all around- what season was it? How were all of them already in bloom? It didn't really make any sense to her, but she knew the irony in the garden as Delaware spoke.

"I'll tell you, Penny, The ladybugs are our state buggy. Did ya already know that?" Delaware asked, his voice tired as he biked.

"Yeah." Mumbled Pennsylvania.

"And the trees- The trees too- They're-"

"Yeah yeah. I know. They're the state flowers. Can you tell me something I don't already know?" She grunted.

Delaware pout- and nodded. "Yeah. Did I tell ya I was owned by really scary countries when I was a kid? Sweden... He was a big guy. I remember him not really saying much, but he liked to order me 'round. Same with Netherlands. He was creepy, man. But I liked his hair." He biked and took a big breath- a smile crossing his features. The wind was high in their ears since Delaware was biking so fast- downhill was even more wonderful.

Pennsylvania nodded. "I know. I was always your neighbor, remember? We grew up together. We shared the same house when we lived with England- before he was our uncle. He probably forgot about us, I bet." She muttered. She was one of those states- she didn't particularly like her uncle. He abandoned the 13 of them- just as little kids, And America came, who was much older but still young, and he liked them, and knew they were lonely like him. It was grand, really. "You were always the first to agree to everything, as well. The Constitution... all those laws… Everything. You always never think." She smiled carefully.

"Yeah. I liked America though. He saved us all, ya know? I couldn't not agree to what the guy said… I liked the Union… I wanted to stay by his side as much as he did to us… That's not a bad thing, is it?" He smirked. They weren't really going to any monuments. In truth, he just wanted to drag Pennsylvania out of the house. Normally, she hated the outdoors, other than gardens.

They passed mills- honestly; all of them looked just like large houses, the trees surrounding them, grain and wheats being grinded away. The houses varied from shades of yellow, white, and gray. Once in awhile there would be blues and greens, maybe even pinks. Delaware liked milk too; he always seemed to be drinking it. He was strong because of it- strongly build and tall. But Pennsylvania's question to herself was why the two were not currently on a train- Delaware had trains all over. He loved the sound on the tracks, the smoke puffed in the sky. It made him happy. His smile was nothing like the rest of the states, or countries. To her, that is.

But they didn't end up there- at a railway station. Instead, they ended up in a meadow. It looked off to the beach, and was filled with wild flowers, blooming all over the ground. The two sat in the middle of the meadow in silence, as they always did. This day, that wasn't really a presentation of him… Just a fun day, just to themselves. A little reminder, a little nostalgia, of the same place they'd been for their whole life.

**Hey everybody! Sorry for the HUGE period in time….. But I kept getting so many author alerts so I started to feel TERRIBLE. So I guess here's a filling and cute and fluffy chapter! If you are from Delaware, don't be dissatisfied, I don't think this will actually be Delaware's chapter. It kind of covers his history, but I thought he would be kind of import due to the fact he's the first.**

**I started high school recently so it's been a bit stressful with the new change, but I've adapted and it's actually enjoyable, even though I've already been through a ton of crap in such a short amount of time. Anyways. **

**Review please! :D**

**Love, **

**Little Asian**


	6. Florida, The Sunshine State

Screw it, Here's The Sunshine State

A/N Howdy all. Sorry for being so dead lately. *Doesn't want to list a bunch of pointless excuses anyway*, So here's a chapter straight from my procrastinating little brain. About my own state. Have fun!

The tall, lithe girl with a beautiful frame walked along the beach with her favorite siblings, a colorful beach towel on her shoulders as she spread out her towel on the hot, blazing sand. Her dark hair glinted in the blazing sun, as her sibling grasped her shoulder tightly.

"Florida, isn't that Dad's car?" Alabama asked with a gaze over to the beach parking lot not too far away. Florida took off her sunglasses and looked over, and her sibling was correct.

America was standing in his swimming trunks and had on a "Fuck Yeah" on his face, with a bushy-eye browed man in tow. Also in the car emerged Texas, a sturdy boy with a cowboy hat always on his head, (with beautiful blue-green eyes, Florida might add), and Iowa, another boy with short, brown hair with a piece of wheat between his teeth. The bikini-clad female gave a smile and waved to her father, with a light,

"Hola!" On her lips. "What brings you to Florida, America?" She asked happily. "I didn't expect you for another few weeks with Uncle." She looked over to England with a bit of distaste, but laughed instead. "I suppose you skipped around again? I had gotten a call from Arizona with how happy she was. I'm excited!" She cheered. "Give me a quick sec, I'll be back!" She ran back to the towel and Georgia and Alabama, waving the rainbow towel through the air to get rid of sand.

"Today's the day!" She screamed into the air with a great grin upon her face.

x.x.x.x.x

The sun was shining at exactly the center of the sky in South Beach, Miami. The five states and nations sat together at a nice lunch, nothing traditional to Florida in sight. They all were basking in the great sunlight, eating some sandwiches from a local shop. There were flamingo buttons for sale, Miami shirts, and other beach things even though none of them were young any more, and none of them wanted to play with such things. There was small talk about Florida and who she was, but she, being extremely talkative, started to spout out things.

x.x.x

"_Who are you?" A small, petite girl wearing nothing but leaves and animal skins asked a green-eyed man with tan skin and dark brown hair. The man was nothing like she had ever seen before. For the longest time, the little girl was called Miami. But she didn't know if that was truly her name. She and the Indians had fun, and lived here until she saw this man come along with his big ships. He was wearing shiny armor and had a weapon at his waist._

"_I'm Antonio. Do you have a name?" He asked her, leaning down on one knee and petting her messy hair._

"_No." The girl said instantly._

"_How about I give you one, then?" He held his chin for a moment, and smiled down at the little girl, as he noticed the flowers blooming all along the beach. "How about 'Florida,' chica?" He said._

_The girl had nodded her head with glee, her toothy grin happy to finally have a name and even more people to care for her. _

_It was fun playing with Antonio, Florida realized. He always made her happy. He let her sleep in his big boats, and let her swing from the ropes. He was always there when she woke up too, tending to the young territory. But as time passed, she grew to notice that the Miami people were going missing, under the joy and fun she was having. She confronted her friend about it, the country shook his head._

"_There's nothing I can do about it, chica. They aren't used to the things I brought here." He had told her with a sullen expression. Florida didn't really know what he was talking about, but she cried for her old friends that would never return. She didn't even know that they were dying painful deaths of disease._

_After a while of living with Spain, He carried her off someplace while she was sleeping. When she woke up, she wasn't surrounded by the familiar sea breeze and Antonio's warm, brotherly arms._

_It was a young stranger. He had blond hair, and bright blue eyes._

_His name was America, and he told her that she had just been sold and given away._

_x.x.x_

England sat there in silence, not saying a word like the rest of them. Texas gave a dim smile. "It's nice you're so open about it, Florida. Right?" He looked to the others, his eyes hopeful.

Before anyone could respond, the sullen-looking Florida was packing everyone in the car with a smile on her face- most of the story already wiped off her face as everyone stood around her, puzzled.

A small tear was down her cheek as she remembered Antonio- She hadn't seen him since that day. But happiness was laced in her voice. "Let's get going! If you all wanna get to St. Augustine within tomorrow, then we better get going! Uncle wanted a tour of my state, no?"

x.x.x

They weren't going to pass by Tallahassee, Florida knew, but she wanted to show off the things that Spain had left for her- she treasured them with her life. She didn't want to go show England the obvious things: Like the Port of Tampa, or maybe Universal Studios, or Disney. She wanted to show him who she was, and why she was so happy.

She was so happy to be accepted by a family when her only family left her.

x.x.x

"_No! I hate you! Who are you!?" The teenager screamed, her voice loud and servants were growing afraid. America crossed his arms, sighing. "It's okay. Calm down, alright? Geez. You don't need to be so angry, okay?" He talked to her like an injured animal. And she was. She was hurt that the one she loved most sold her away._

_It has been years since then. America had given her an even nicer home than before. Her almond-colored eyes had begun to grow lifeless though. She hated it, more than anything. In turn, she hurt people. The hated America. She had slaves and would never succumb to the Northern states during the civil war. She wanted to punish America for even being alive._

_It never worked. _

_He always won against her, against the ones she teamed up with and stayed with- Texas, being her comfort zone and rock, was the only one she could cry to everyday, who she loved more than anything, and Georgia and Alabama- her best friends in the world. _

_It was nothing._

_There was only nothing without Antonio._

_x.x.x_

Everyone was on the Castillo de San Marcos, The fort that Florida loved and lived upon during her early years. She sat on the limestone rock, running her fingers along the rough shells, the blood stains, the indents from cannons. England requested a picture with her, even as the sun set and everyone was exhausted from her long drive. Texas took the picture, not mention the photo-bomb from just about everyone in the family. He was laughing the entire time he was taking the picture.

"You don't hate him anymore, right?" The Brit asked her with a smile on his face. Florida shook her head.

"No. He gave me an even better family than I could have ever wanted."

x.x.x

_Florida was picking flowers and singing in Spanish. Her mood was brighter than those first few years that she arrived in the family. She was the latest addition, number 27 to the family. The sunshine streamed through her dark hair that was covering her face and masking her tears. Her bell-like voice was not heard by anyone but herself._

"_I only trust in you, trust in you…." She didn't say 'God' as her new motto was, but instead, she whispered this last part to herself._

"_I only trust in you, trust in you, Antonio…"_

**A/N I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT IN THE WORLD I JUST TYPED.**

**Enjoy o.o**


End file.
